initiationcreationsfandomcom-20200214-history
IC Harmony
The Beginning IC Harmony (Initiation Creations Harmony), was founded on October 23, 2011 by Jason Atkinson . Formerly known as 'The Music Department of Initiation Creations', IC Harmony, is was one of the 'Original Divisions' to be created, and was the first division to become an official subsidiary of Initiation Creations (commonly abbreviated as IC). Austin Green (Vice-President of Initiation Creations), officially joined 'The Musical Department of Initiation Creations' on October 27, 2011, after their first soundtrack, Xerox , was finished. Xerox was released to the public on October 30, 2011. On December 10, 2011, 'The Musical Department of Initiation Creations' officially became the first subsidiary of Initiation Creations, and was renamed 'IC Harmony'. Choosing The Name: During the process of deciding the name of IC Harmony, which took several days to make a decision, several names were being considered, such as: *IC Amplify *IC Melody *IC Soundscape In fact, Atkinson was not even sure if he wanted to include the 'IC' in it. Name Inspirations: While attempting to create a professional name for his new company, Atkinson had several different inspirations in mind. He was mainly debating on whether he wanted the 'IC' in the name at all though. The reasons for this were due to three very big inspirations, George Lucas , Rooster Teeth , and Bungie . George Lucas is known for his very sucessful company, Lucasfilm Ltd.. Lucasfilm Ltd, is the Parent Company to several other companies such as LucasArts and more. Several of Lucasfilm's subsidiaries , begin with 'Lucas' which is directly named after himself. This inspired Atkinson to create subsidiaries in Initiation Creations, in the first place, and also inspired him to include an 'IC' in the name. Rooster Teeth also played a huge inspiration in choosing the name. The reason for this is, Rooster Teeth also has its own subsidary entitled, Achievement Hunter. The reason for this being relevant in the the name selection, was that Rooster Teeth was/is the biggest inspiration for Initiation Creations, and the subsidaries' name has no relevance to the parent companies name. Which is why this decision, became a huge conflict for Atkinson, due to he despises the idea of re-naming a professional company. With these two huge inspirations basically going in seperate ways, Bungie was the conflict resolutioner. Bungie also has it's own subsidiaries such as, Bungie West, Bungie: Aerospace , and more. Due to Rooster Teeth now being outnumbered, the I.C. abbreviation was included in the final desicion. Music Ownership Controversary: Due to the fact that 4 Original Soundtracks had been released to the public, before IC Harmony was officially named, those soundtracks would be deemed to be created by Initiation Creations, and not IC Harmony. On December 10, 2011, IC Harmony announced that all soundtracks to be released in the future, would be owned by IC Harmony. Including soundtracks that were included in albums, that also included ones owned by Initiation Creations. First Big Break On November 22, 2011, popular Youtube Director, Leptir1, contacted Jason Atkinson, and proposed the idea of Initiation Creations, creating him a custom soundtrack, that he could use as an 'Intro Song'. Atkinson accepted, and after two weeks of work and 9 Custom Soundtracks being created overall, one was chosen, and on December 3rd, 2011, the soundtrack was debuted in Minecraft "Skyblock Survival" with Sebby! - Episode 1: The Return! and became the official theme song of that series. Episode 1 one this series quickly gained over 20,000 views, within the first week of release. Even though this took place before IC Harmony was officially founded, it still was a great achievement in IC Harmony and Initiation Creations history. Temporary Closing As of December 26, 2011, IC Harmony is pending a temporary shut down of all soundtrack productions. : "I have enjoyed creating several of the soundtracks, but the process to make them is extremely frustrating, and isnt worth all the hard work, just for a handful of views and downloads." '' : ''- Jason Atkinson (IC Harmony Founder), December 26, 2011. On January 1, 2012, funding for IC Harmony has been officially cut by Initiation Creations founder, Jason Atkinson. : "We plan to release at least one more soundtrack entitled, Dos Inicio, and maybe finishing the Initiation Album, before we close... : ''- Austin Green (IC Harmony Composer), January 1, 2011.'' More Information will Be Posted About This Topic Soon, When More News Is Released! Official Closing On April 1, 2012, IC Harmony' 'was officially closed down, permanetly, as part of Initiation Creations 'GEN3 Movement '. It was announced that "All future soundtracks, will be published purely through Initiation Creations." Soundtracks Category:IC: Subsidary Category:IC History